The present invention relates to an air intake filter for an internal combustion engine which comprises a flat, replaceable filter insert through which air passes transversely in operation, and which has a gasket arranged around its circumference for sealing the face of the filter against a lip of the filter housing, and which is insertable from one side into the filter housing, wherein a sealing pressure is exerted by means of ledges on lateral portions of the filter housing which slant toward the filter insert in the direction of insertion.
In a filter of this kind disclosed in German Patent No. DE 25 12 724, the filter insert itself has slanting lateral portions provided on both sides which rest against slanting ledges on the lateral portions of the filter housing. This arrangement has the disadvantage that, when the sealing pressure is applied, the gasket itself and the sealing seat are displaced sideways relative to each other, resulting in wear. This gives rise to the danger that the gasket will be damaged or will separate from the filter insert.